


Your Love’s Like

by iwadimples



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting and banter, Fluff, M/M, Nothing but the fluff, One Shot, Timeskip, Tooth Rotting Fluff, best man atsumu, wedding photographer sakusa, whipped husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwadimples/pseuds/iwadimples
Summary: Osamu and Rintarou are getting married. Best man and wedding planner Atsumu hires Kiyoomi as the photographer.Kiyoomi dutifully captures the special day like he’s supposed to, but perhaps every now and then his camera strays towards a certain setter a little more often than it should, and maybe said setter spends more time doing some light-hearted flirting instead of presiding over the wedding than he should.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Your Love’s Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O7KAWA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O7KAWA/gifts).



> oya oya this is a silly little one shot i wanted to make for my lovely soulmate!! she made a lil tweet with this and i’ll link it if she wants to but seeing as this is a surprise i’ll add it later!
> 
> i hope you enjoy! merry christmas soulmate ^-^

There were many things Miya Atsumu didn’t understand about his brother, and many more things he didn’t agree on. For example, a winter wedding. Who the hell gets married in the winter? It’s ridiculously cold and a terrible time to be making the ultimate commitment of love. And to think, Suna Rintarou, soon to be Miya Rintarou, who was supposed to be the reasonable one, had gone along with it. Atsumu truly did not understand.

But, like the caring and supportive brother he was, Atsumu had planned the wedding accordingly to the groom and groom’s wishes. And it all turned out perfect, if he did say so himself. The location of the ceremony was gorgeous, covered in sparkling fresh snow, ice crystals hanging here and there, reflecting the illumination of fairy lights that hung between the trees. Everything was a theme of blues and whites, including the suits of the grooms, one pure white with light blue accents, the other a deep blue with white accents. The guests were wearing clothes of a similar color palette, with some additions of lilacs and periwinkles. It all looked like a winter wonderland, and the events hall they would be moving to for the reception had appeared just as magical, last Atsumu had checked. 

And here to capture the beauty of everything, was Kiyoomi, his darling lover who had a knack for photography and whom he had hired to capture Osamu’s and Rintarou’s special day. Kiyoomi had tried to do it for free, reasoning he would already be attending and he liked Osamu and Rintarou, so he didn’t see the need to be paid. But Atsumu insisted, because he knew Kiyoomi’s photography was better than the work of some professionals, and Kiyoomi eventually had no choice but to give in and allowed Atsumu to pay him.

During the ceremony itself, as Osamu and Rintarou united in holy matrimony, Atsumu had been aware of Kiyoomi’s moving figure around the guests and main couple, snapping photos to immortalize the wondrous moment. 

After the ceremony, everyone began to file into the events hall, including Atsumu himself at the forefront. He allowed himself a moment of pride as everyone awed at the interior, decorated in soft golden lights, white and blue flowers, chandeliers, white tablecloths that draped along the floor, and shining cutlery that sparkled in the light. 

The cake was cut, Osamu‘s smile was disgustingly sappy as Rintarou wiped some icing on the other’s nose, they had a mini food fight, and then after toasts and some speeches (that Atsumu totally didn’t start crying during his own), the guests were allowed to mingle as they wished.

Atsumu took notice of Kiyoomi lingering by the refreshments, and made his way over towards him. “Heya,” he greeted once he came up behind Kiyoomi.

“Miya,” Kiyoomi returned, not looking up from where he fiddled with his camera.

Atsumu propped an elbow up on the table, leaning against it as he grinned cheekily, “I couldn’t help but notice ya had yer camera on me quite a bit. Like maybe ya couldn’t keep yer eyes off me.”

“You were standing right next to the grooms, obviously my camera would be aimed in your general direction,” Kiyoomi replied flatly, sharp eyes shooting up to meet Atsumu’s.

Atsumu’s eyes positively danced with mirth. “So cold, Omi. It’s okay to admit ya think I’m pretty,” he teased.

Kiyoomi just stared at him. To anyone else, it might’ve seemed annoyed, and to some degree it was, because Kiyoomi didn’t take any of Atsumu’s shit, but if one knew where to look, they’d see an underlying hint of fondness. “I’d have to be visually impaired to find you pretty, Miya.”

Atsumu’s shit eating grin only grew. “That’s unfortunate. I have perfect vision and I have to ask, has anyone ever told ya how beautiful ya are, Omi?”

Kiyoomi’s fingers fumbled. He fought the stupid grin threatening to break out on his face, instead glancing down at the silver band on his left ring finger. His eyes flickered back to Atsumu. “I’ve been told on occasion.” A blatant understatement. He was told at least once daily. 

Atsumu followed his gaze to the ring, mischief sparkling in his eyes. He felt the smooth silver of his own ring as his smile widened, cheek pressed against it. “Got someone special reminding’ ya, huh?”

“Yeah, just this idiot for a husband,” Kiyoomi replied without missing a beat.

Atsumu chuckled. So they were playing like this, huh? “Hm, whoever he is must be one lucky guy. Probably wakes up every mornin’ in awe to know he gets to spend every day of his life with ya.”

Red burned across Kiyoomi’s face, and he was thankful for his mask to hide the dusting of his cheeks. From the knowing look in Atsumu’s eyes though, the other didn’t need to be told to know it was there. Kiyoomi considered if he should insult Atsumu, but then decided to say after a moment’s reluctance, “The sentiment is returned.” The pure joy that lit up Atsumu’s face was worth the admittance.

“Aw, Omi! Yer a secret sap, aren’t ya?”

The teasing remark was not. Insulting Atsumu it was.

“Shut up, Miya. Don’t you have a wedding reception to run?” He promptly shoved Atsumu in another direction, any direction that wasn’t near him.

Atsumu merely laughed as Kiyoomi pushed him. “Don’t worry, Omi! I’ll be back!” And then with an obnoxious wink, sauntered away, still laughing.

Kiyoomi didn’t reply, instead grumbling under his breath. Stupid Atsumu with his stupid pretty laugh and even prettier stupid face.

* * *

“And then Samu sobbed like a baby!” Atsumu broke out into cackles.

“That’s because I _was_ a baby, ya stinkin’ pig foot! At least I didn’t cry and piss my pants when we got lost in the haunted maze when we were eight!” Osamu hissed, smacking his brother vehemently. 

“Hey! Being scared when ya kid self lose yer parents and brother in a dark and scary maze is perfectly justifiable!” Atsumu yelled, smacking his brother back. 

“If yer a coward maybe,” Osamu retaliated.

“Ya weren’t exactly tear free either when we reunited, ya jerk!”

“Shithead!”

“Warthog!”

The two descended into their typical manner of chaotic banter. Those around them, former teammates from their days at Inarizaki High, merely watched in exasperation. Rintarou had a little smile on his face, wholly affectionate as he watched his new husband. 

“Are ya sure it was a good decision to marry into that?” Ojiro Aran, former ace of the Inarizaki volleyball team, joked from his seat across from Rintarou.

“Yeah,” Rintarou replied absentmindedly, attention never leaving Osamu. The sappy fondness never left his face. “They’re kind of stupid, but they’re worth it.” 

He looked to the side, where a certain curly-haired photographer was stationed, sleek black camera pointed in their direction. His face softened even more. “Besides, I’m not the only one crazy enough to sign up for a lifetime of this.” 

Indeed, Kiyoomi’s camera hadn’t moved, likely trained on his own Miya twin as he gazed at Atsumu through the lens, capturing a moment’s beauty and immortalizing it. There was a tenderness to his gaze that Rintarou could see, even from here, as Kiyoomi’s camera lowered. A mask hid his mouth, but Rintarou could bet that a smile played at his lips. That’s just how it was, loving the Miya twins. They were loud, stupid, incredibly obnoxious a majority of the time, especially when put together, but there was an endearment to them that the right people just couldn’t miss. Because they could be cold hearted jerks, but for the ones they cared for, they offered nothing but their open hearts. A complete acceptance as they learned all of their partner, the good, bad, and ugly, and still they loved. They were both a quiet kind of support and love that neither Rintarou nor Kiyoomi had been able to resist.

For Osamu, he was an open ear and needed advice. The voice of common sense, an outside point of view and clarity one didn’t even know they needed. He was acts of care, showing up when Rintarou was sick and looking after him, even if it meant he would get sick too, or bringing Rintarou company and comfort food when he was feeling down. He was an unwavering support, encouragement to plow ahead, even if the world burned behind. He was gentleness and quiet, a brilliant pride that didn’t need to gloat, but would most certainly praise Rintarou for his achievements and make sure everyone knew how lucky he was to have Rintarou as his lover.

As for Atsumu, Rintarou could not say from personal experience. Even with all the time he had known the twins and how well acquainted he was with their quirks and tells, he knew there were deeper parts of him that even Rintarou didn’t know, would never know. 

But Kiyoomi could. He knew the intimates of Atsumu, intimates no one else would ever have the privilege to know; perhaps the only one to rival how well he knew Atsumu was Osamu. But even that only went so far. He didn’t know the way Atsumu loved a partner. It was different than how he loved his brother, loved the people and things that he did. Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu’s love was loud in the way it was quiet. His love was akin to how he set, giving his all to support, never asking for recognition because he was simply doing what he was meant to do, but getting it anyway because it was what he deserved. He was also respect. He respected that Kiyoomi had needed space before, respected that he couldn’t bear the thought of intimate touch. And, he was patience. He encouraged Kiyoomi throughout the latter’s attempts at stepping out of his comfort zone, was constantly there to push him to the edges. But he also understood if Kiyoomi just couldn’t do something, and even when Kiyoomi was frustrated with himself to the point of self-deprecation, Atsumu was there, a strong, silent pillar that told him it was okay, and that he would get there one day, and if that day wasn’t today, there was always tomorrow. Others thought Atsumu was a jerk and a critic. For the most part, they were correct, but Kiyoomi knew that Atsumu was perhaps the most accepting and understanding person where it mattered.

It was because of this that Kiyoomi could stand a little less tense and smile a little more free around him. It was because of Atsumu’s infinite patience that was contrary to his hot temper that Kiyoomi could touch him freely, kiss him freely, be physically affectionate in ways he never thought he would have been able to before. He could and had bared himself fully to Atsumu, and Atsumu had taken him in with open arms.

Perhaps this was all possible because of Atsumu’s silly nature, which Kiyoomi had the privilege of knowing intimately. He was a goofy guy, liked to laugh and have fun. His bright liveliness brought out the childlike joy of Kiyoomi as well, another thing that allowed him to be freer with Atsumu. It was only one of many things Kiyoomi loved fiercely about him. 

The Miya twins, despite outward appearances, really were lovers to be desired. If the type of partners they were could be summed up in three words, they would be love, support, and understanding. And maybe it’s because of their open, unconditional love that the two raven beauties had fallen, without complaint as to how hard and easily they did so.

Maybe that was why Rintarou and Kiyoomi both wore wedding bands on their left ring fingers, a symbol of their lives they had bound to their own respective Miya twin. Rintarou’s was a classic gold. Kiyoomi’s was silver, because he didn’t like gold jewelry, something Atsumu had known before proposing. Another small thing Atsumu did that showed his meticulous care.

Kiyoomi’s ring reflected in the golden fairy lights as he raised his camera once again, aiming to capture the candid beauty of his husband, who had stopped bickering with his twin and now conversed civically with him and Rintarou.

Only Atsumu managed to catch sight of Kiyoomi and his camera, focused on him like it had been for most of the wedding. He turned, offering a brilliant smile he reserved only for Kiyoomi. None could see thanks to his mask and the dimness of the room, but red the color of their love bloomed across Kiyoomi’s nose and cheeks as he snapped the picture, then quickly turned, acting as if he hadn’t just taken the hundredth solo of Atsumu that day. 

Atsumu laughed knowingly as he returned to his prior conversation.

* * *

The next few hours proceeded like that. Atsumu mingled with the guests and socialized, while Kiyoomi remained on the outskirts and snapped photos. When Atsumu caught Kiyoomi’s camera directed at him, far more than it should have been or needed to be, he offered a smile, sometimes a wink, or an outright ridiculously silly face. Sometimes he approached Kiyoomi, flirting around and making comments to fluster the other. Each time, Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, said “I’m working, Miya,” or “Fuck off, Miya,” but Atsumu grinned at each dismal comment, because each time he saw the way Kiyoomi’s cheeks lifted and eyes sparkled with a smile. And on occasion, Kiyoomi played along with Atsumu, but of course his teases were filled with jabs and insults, none of which he meant and they both knew.

The day was technically Osamu’s and Rintarou’s, but Atsumu couldn’t deny he was mainly focused on Kiyoomi, feeling like it was just the two of them left in the world whenever their eyes met from across the room.

After hours of mingling and partying, Osamu and Rintarou left, eager to start their honeymoon in Bali. Atsumu had made fun of them for it because seriously, a wedding in the dead of winter, but then going to somewhere tropical like _Bali_? Make it make sense. But whatever, he accepted at a young age that Osamu was eccentric. (“Yer eccentric!” Osamu yelled as he and Rintarou left, reliable twin telepathy telling him exactly what Atsumu was thinking. Atsumu cackled.)

The late evening was beginning to wind down as those who volunteered approached an end to their cleaning duties. Atsumu, who had been at the forefront of the efforts, felt the exhaustion seeping into his bones. The day certainly hadn’t been a high stakes, five set volleyball match, but from running the wedding and making sure everything ran smoothly to all the socializing he did, he was still just as tired. In addition to that, planning said wedding had been a few months of constant stress, not that he minded. 

“ _Omi_ ,” Atsumu sighed as he fell onto his lover, arms wrapping around him from behind. “‘M tired.”

“You worked hard today, Atsu,” Kiyoomi complimented, giving Atsumu’s head a pat.

“Mmm,” Atsumu hummed in agreement, burying his face into Kiyoomi’s neck. Silence fell between them as Atsumu took a much needed breather. Kiyoomi raised a hand to run through Atsumu’s hair, knowing how much it soothed him. Atsumu was grateful for it, pressing as close as he could to Kiyoomi to steal some warmth and energy. Kiyoomi said no more, attention fixed on his phone.

A few more minutes of the quiet moment passed before Kiyoomi was shutting off his phone and sliding it into his pocket. “You ready to head home, Atsu?”

A lazy smile spread slowly across Atsumu’s face at the nickname and notion of “home”. “I’m already home,” he said, pressing a kiss to Kiyoomi’s neck for emphasis. It was comical, the way Kiyoomi’s neck instantly heated, his face no doubt in the same state.

“I meant our physical home,” Kiyoomi muttered. “And you called _me_ a sap.”

Atsumu giggled, looking up at Kiyoomi. “That’s because ya are, but it takes one to know one.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. Atsumu’s own watched the movement, catching sight of the way the two little moles above Kiyoomi’s right brow shifted. Suddenly hit with a wave of fondness, another smile took over and he leaned up to peck each one. “Yer precious, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi didn’t respond, face doing it for him as his blush spread. Atsumu grinned and continued leaving lazy, affectionate kisses all over his lover’s face, glad the other’s mask was already down to allow him to do so freely. He finished with a chaste peck to Kiyoomi’s lips. “Love ya, Omi.”

At this point Kiyoomi’s face was aflame. He was both incredibly flustered and endeared, and if he hadn’t already, he was ready to give his entire life to this stupid idiot. Uncaring of the few stragglers, Kiyoomi tenderly grasped Atsumu’s face and pulled him in for a longer, proper kiss. Their faces were both pleasingly flushed when they pulled away for air. “If you’re going to kiss me, do it right.”

Atsumu smiled, exhaustion gone and mischief dancing in his half-lidded eyes. “Why don’t we go home and I’ll show ya just how right I can kiss ya?”

Kiyoomi considered Atsumu, with his suggestive smirk and the hands he had wrapped around Kiyoomi’s waist beginning to travel south. That same mischief danced in his own eyes as he pulled them both to their feet. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went home and made some silly sweet loving  
> i considered writing it but uh yeah i just started writing iwaoi smut i am nowhere near confident enough for sakuatsu lmao  
> also i managed to not include iwaoi for once?? are you proud of me? (i did attempt to though)  
> thanks for reading! :D


End file.
